Exiled
by AUTOSCAN
Summary: I've always wanted to do a fic like this. One-shot lemon. OCxRider/Medusa Please read and review


AN: Argh, I've been having the dying need to make a fic like this. one-shot lemon, please enjoy.

The idea of the use of "I" in this fic is supposed to portray yourself (if you're a male and like Rider), or a character of your own imagination.

* * *

I couldn't believe that I was being exiled to the Shapeless Isle, to be devoured and slaughtered by the 'monster', Medusa. I shivered, the step away from crying. How could I not? I was still young, and had a full life ahead of me but...over some strange and unfair coincidence, I was charged with haenus crimes against humanity. Have I committed such crimes? No! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I just happened to fit the description of the culprit. It wasn't fair! Now my doom awaits as the ship drifted closer and closer to the shore of the Isle. My heart rate increased tenfold. My hands tied behind my back, a guard standing near my, wielding his xiphos to my throat, should I try anything funny. Anything funny...not going to be happening anytime soon. Either way, I was dead. Either at knife point or devoured whole, I was a dead man. I didn't know what was worse, death at the hands of a blade, or death via disembowelment or worse. Had the Isle not been rather beautiful, I would've chosen the latter.

"Off here boy!" the soldier barked as he slammed the handle of his xiphos into my back, making me fall right off the edge of the ship, landing on the hard ground below me.

I winced in immense pain, more from the blunt blow than the fall, although the fall was quite high. Remember, this is a vessel that I am being transported on, not a simple sailing boat. The same soldier leaped down beside me, and then had fun kicking my head a couple times, like a ball. He groaned, almost pleading for him to kill me right there, however, I dare not ask. I would rather spend my last moments, exploring the beauty of the Isle. I heard him let out a sort of a chuckle as he cut my bounds and then rolled me onto my back and placed his foot on my stomach, as so I would not try to get up. I had no willpower or physical strength to. I heard the clang of chains, and then, before I knew what had happened, my hands were cuffed in chains. He stabbed the xiphos into the ground next to me. I flinched, thinking that he may have stabbed me, but I felt no pain, aside from that already inflicted. I looked up at him as he removed his foot from my stomach.

"I bid you luck and farewell...criminal. Take this sword as a last goodbye, and as a last attempt to survive against the monster, Medusa." he said.

From his pocket, I saw him pull out a blindfold. He wrapped it around my eyes, so I was blinded.

"Do not look into her eyes, or you shall turn to stone." was all he said before he took his leave.

I watched as he and a few others helped push the boat back out into the waters, and then off they went. My breathing began to increase as the eerie silence engulfed me. The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore providing the only source of comfort. I reached up and pulled the blindfold off and then looked around as I tossed the cloth off to the side. I sucked in a breath as I looked around the empty exile. I slowly reached down and grabbed my only chance of survival, the xiphos that the soldier left, out of the ground and weld it into the air. I knew that having my hands bound together in chains would affect my ability to use the weapon efficiently, but it was a weapon, and my only chance to fight off the monster Medusa. I sucked in another breath and then began to slowly walk into the Shapeless Isle, my exile, my hell, my new home until death, sword wielded and ready when need be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was yet another morning for Medusa. Another dreaded day. It seemed that the more time passed, the more she seemed to hate her life. Her powers have basically been stripped from her, getting a simple animal in return for her troubles. Medusa barely found any comfort in that. She walked out, past the sleeping figures of her sisters, and towards the river, where she would wash up and look for new prey to devour. Arriving at the river, it was one of the few times she was able to remove her Gorgon Breaker, and actually view what was around her. Even if only for a short amount of time, it provided much comfort to Medusa, and was one of the only times that she felt like...felt like she meant something outside of killing and eating people, or turning men into stone.

"Why must I be plagued? Why must I burden such a boulder and curse on my shoulders..." Medusa said to herself.

She clenched her fists as she had a moment, tearing, the droplets dropping into the river, creating a small ripple effect. After a few minutes, she regained composure and then quickly wiped the wasted tears from her eyes before pulling the Breaker over her eyes once more, and then standing up, straightening herself out, and then walking off. It was time to make use of herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as I headed over yet another hill. I sat down and let out a tired breath, laying my xiphos beside me, in case I need it. I have been walking around for what seemed like ages, and still no sign of the monster, or her sisters. I would count this as a blessing, by far. A smile, the last thing that I thought would surface, had crept across my lips as I looked over the Shapeless Isle. It was truly a beautiful island, however, it was a shame that my death would be strewn upon it. I sighed once more as I stood up, bending down to pick up my lifeline, my sword. There was no use in me sitting around like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered. I would not let that happen to myself. I have found that if you learn to face death, and accept it openly, that it seems less terrifying than one may perceive. I would seek out Medusa myself, fight her, and die an honorable death, going down with a sword in my hand.

"MEDUSA!!" I screamed.

I listened, but heard only silence.

"I AM XX, AND I AM HERE TO BRING UPON YOUR DEATH! COWER IN FEAR OF MY SWORD, FOR I WILL SURELY THRUST IT THROUGH YOUR BREAST AND TO YOUR HEART, HAVE YOU ONE!" I shouted. (AN: Insert your name (or your character's) where the 'XX' is.)

I gritted my teeth. It got my adrenaline running, and I wanted nothing more than to find her now, and fight her. One could say that I was almost sure of my own victory. The thought ran through my head, and I was almost drunk off the thought of slaying the monster. I began to sprint through the isle, in search of the menace named 'Medusa'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medusa was walking around before her ears picked up that of her name. It was a male. A smirk came to face. Perfect, another victim. Medusa wanted to laugh at his threat. She knew that his defeat was inevitable. She lost count of how many men promised to slay her, but were all slaughtered like animals at her hands. As soon as his threats ended, Medusa began to follow where his voice was coming from.

"Ah, come to me, my precious. I will show you what it is like to fight a 'monster'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I soon grew tired from sprinting, and then began to slow down a little. You cannot blame me. I was not an Olymipan, although I have been on a trip to Olympia from my hometown of Athens to spectate the Olympic Games. Quite interesting, really, the events of these games. One of my goals in life was to participate in the games, however, I was not what you'd call an athlete. I was breathing hard as I began to walk it off. I needed to conserve my strength if I was to fight Medusa. Fighting her tired was a sure defeat on my behalf. I was so hooked on the thought of victory, that I was safe to say that I was full of myself, although I'd never admit it, not openly at least. As my heart rate began to decrease, I couldn't help but shake off the eerie feeling of someone watching me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

High above, Medusa had found her potential prey. She never did get a good look at him, but from what she could tell, he was a quite young and attractive male. For a reason beyond Medusa's comprehension, a slight blush rose to her cheeks as she began to fantasize, if only for a minute about this male and herself in her bed. She rarely got any interaction from members of the opposite gender, so whenever prey was alone, she would take the time to think up some 'thoughts'. They quickly passed as the memory of what she was supposed to do to them resurfaced. Medusa's hard face returned to her as she kept an eye on this young man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as I sat down against a rock. I have been walking all day, and my feet were killing me. I was sure that if I were to look, there may be blisters on them. I wasn't used to that much walking and running, at least in such a short time frame. Again, I was not an Olympian. I looked up to the sky as the sun began to turn orange. So far, I have been fortunate in that I have not yet encountered Medusa. At this rate, I may have to set up a camp, and make a fire. I looked to my sword, then my bound hands. It would be quite difficult to efficiently accomplish my needs, but I would have to try. I picked up my sword and then headed into a wooded area, and then began to hack away at a tree large enough to chop into pieces of wood that would last the night. I'll say it once, and I'll say it again, but I just couldn't give up the idea that someone was watching me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medusa sat cross-legged atop a tall cliff, watching thoughtfully. He was indeed, unlike any of the other 'visitors' that had come to her isle. This one had a strong sense of survival and will, and knew that if she wasn't careful, she may get the short end of the stick. Again, this one was different. he had a different aura, and it mystified her. She wanted to get to know this one better before she made any sudden movements, because something told her that he wasn't here to kill her. Although that may have been what he stated earlier, something told her that that was not his true intentions, at least when it came to being on her isle in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanted to faint when the dead tree finally fell. I fell back and landed on my rear end as I took the time to catch my breath. I was sweating and tired. That wasn't even the half of it. I still have to chop it into pieces, and then start the whole damn thing. I knew that it would take me some time. I placed my sword between my teeth, and then used both hands to pick up the end of the tree, and then began to drag it back to the spot I was at earlier. It took about 3 times longer for me to get there, dragging the tree, than it did from when I first came. I dropped the tree, exasperated, and fell down onto my bottom again. I spit the sword out, and the ring it let out when it hit the ground startled me. I quickly looked around to see if it caught the attention of Medusa. Nothing. I shrugged my shoulders, and then stood up, picking up my sword, and then began to hack at the wood, trying to make it into firewood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Medusa watched on as he began to chop up the tree into smaller pieces. She couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at his 'handiwork'. It was all sloppy because she noticed that his hands were chained together with cuffs. That made her job that much easier. When he was about halfway done, that's when Medusa stood up and leaped down, deciding to show herself.

"Hello my dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was chopping wood, that uncanny feeling of someone watching me intensified. I looked around, but saw no one. I let out a frustrated growl and began to moodily hack at the wood again, however, my suspicion of someone watching had been confirmed when Medusa showed herself. I swiftly turned around and faced her. I glared at her and wield my sword to her.

"Medusa..." I spat coldly.

She only let out a chuckle. I noticed that she was wearing something over her eyes. That reminded him that he needed to wear a blindfold as to not look into her eyes, however, it seemed that she was doing that job for him. The moonlight shone down upon us, and I couldn't help but blush a little at how...beautiful...majestic...how goddess-like she looked under the pale light of the moon.

"The one and only." she said back to me.

I gritted my teeth as I prepared to attack.

"Tell me, stranger, what is your name?" Medusa asked me.

I smirked a bit, remembering a tale that my grandfather had told me.

"Nohbody." I said cleverly.

Unfortunately, that was not clever enough, as Medusa laughed at that.

"I am not Polyphemous, as you are not Odyssues." she said to me.

I growled. I was not alone in the telling of the tale of the Odyssey.

"Very well, if you will not tell me your name, I will greet you like a civilized being." she said.

I was a bit confused, but did not let my guard down. I saw her place her hands on her Breaker, and then, right when she pulled it off, I shut my eyes tight and turned my head away. I pointed my sword in her direction, as I heard her walk towards my direction. When I heard her come closer, I began to swing my sword around wildly. Her footsteps seemed to come closer, regardless my reckless swinging. Finally, my worst fears came to life, when I felt her disarm me. I felt her pull my sword from my hand, and toss it to the side. I was too shaken in fear to swing my fists around in a last-ditch attempt. I froze immediately when I felt her hand upon my cheek. Her hand was so...soft...so smooth...

"Hmmm, interesting..." I heard her say.

I felt her bring her other hand to my other cheek.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you d-d-d-doing?!" I demanded.

I received no reply. I wanted to open my eyes so bad and look at her, but I wished not to turn into stone. My breathing became erratic, my heart rate jumped a trillion times over, almost threatening to burst from my chest, as I could feel blood rush to my cheeks.

"You are an Athenian, no?" Medusa asked me in a rather soft tone.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Y...yes. I am from Athens." I managed to stutter.

There was a small silence between us before I felt her lean up and then kiss my lips softly...almost as if she was experimenting to see what would happen if she did. I could hold back no longer, and my eyes went wide as I looked down at her. I immediately regretted that mistake, and awaited to become petrified into stone. It was inevitable, however, I noted that while she was kissing me, her eyes were closed. So this was Medusa? She was so...beautiful. I kept my eyes open. I wanted to look into her eyes, even if only for a second before turning into stone. When she slowly pulled away, she opened her eyes slowly. I wanted to say 'Medusa...you're beautiful...', but awaited to become stone. But...I didn't. I was still flesh and blood. I was looking straight into her eyes. You can only imagine how suprised I was, much less her. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"I...Impossible..." she stuttered.

I couldn't say anything. I have lost my will to fight. I have succumbed to her beauty alone. I don't know what was running through her head at that point in time, but I knew that there were a lot of thoughts going a million miles per second in her mind, as was mine. Why hadn't I turned to stone? I was human, just like all other victims, what made me so special?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No! This was impossible! How could a mortal man be resistant to her gaze? She shook her head over and over again. She didn't know how it happened.

"_True love's first kiss_..." came a voice in her head.

'WHAT?! But I've just met this man! He's just met me! There is no way that that could happen!' Medusa screamed in her mind.

"_You were destined for this man. If you never kissed him, he would have turned to stone, but you did kiss him. He is resistant to your gaze, and now, you must marry him and fufill your duties as a wife_." came the voice.

Medusa shook her head over and over again. There was just no way in hell that this was happening. She looked over at him, and noticed that he was just standing there, as if waiting for orders. His xiphos was on the ground, and he looked like he was about to kneel down to her. She finally pointed her finger at him and signaled him to come over.

"Athenian...come." she said, almost seductively as she began to lead him to her quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My head snapped up when I heard her call out for me to follow her. Almost under a spell, I trailed behind her. I think I was under a spell. I knew that certain death awaits me but...I did nothing about it. I must have a deathwish. I followed behind her, staring at her, loving the way her hips moved as she walked. Her long silken lavender hair shone under the light of the moon. This was no monster, this was a goddess. Her beauty almost made her glow under the light. She was a majestic being. I had no idea where she was taking me, but I knew that she had me under a hypnotic spell. She led me to what seemed like where she lived. I was scared, no doubt. I figured that she was taking me home to devour. I wanted to run but...my feet...they wouldn't move away from where she was leading me to. She stopped in a grand bedroom, and then turned around to face me. She motioned me to come with her finger. I obeyed. I walked up to her, and looked down, deep into her eyes, since I knew that I was not affected by it. She slowly reached up and cupped my face again.

"Athenian, will you stay here with me, forever?" she asked me.

My mind wanted to shout 'NO!', and my head told me to run, but I couldn't move.

"Yes..." I eventually breathed out.

I saw a small smile come up to her face when I said that. My cheeks flared up again. She leaned up and then kissed me once more before slowly pulling away. She walked towards her bed, and then stopped when she was at the edge. I watched her, questioning what she was doing. My whole face went red when I saw her let her outfit fall to the ground, and stood there completely naked, back turned towards me. Her body glowed under the moonlight. She then slowly turned her head towards me, but kept her back at me.

"Come here Athenian." she said in a seductive voice.

I wanted to tell her my name, but at the same time, I was happy she did not. I did not want my name to be cursed. I slowly walked towards her until I was right behind her. It took her a second before she turned around and then pressed herself against me, placing her arms around my neck. I unconsciously placed my hands on her bare hips. We seemed to stare at each other for a long time, not really saying anything, yet saying everything we needed to say nonverbally.

"Kiss me..." Medusa finally said to me, breaking the silence between us.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss me." she repeated.

I slowly, hesitantly leaned down and then kissed her lips softly. We held the kiss for a while before slowly breaking away for air. Almost immediately, she kissed me again, with much more passion though. I was forced to kiss her back with equal passion. We pulled away for air before kissing even more heatedly this time. It seemed that the more we kissed, the more intimate we became. We pulled away and then kissed each other fircely. She began to tug at my top, before sliding it past my shoulders. I wasn't paying attention, as our firey kiss consumed me completely. I then felt her fingers mess with the robe around my waist that held my dressing tight to my body. Once that was undone, I could feel myself become bare. The only thing keeping me as naked as her being my loincloth tied around my waist. We pulled away again, our breathing became intensified. I expected to kiss again, however, we did not. Instead, she got down onto her knees and pulled off my loincloth. At that moment, I was completely naked. I saw her cheeks turn red as she was almost whacked in the face with my member when it was freed. I saw her look up at me for a moment, and then turned her attention back to my member. She took it into her hands and rubbed it gently before she leaned forward and then softly took it into her mouth. I threw my head back at the intense blissful feeling as her tongue wrapped around my manhood. I felt her slowly move her head up and down on it. I had to admit that the slight chocking sound she made when she took it deep into her throat disgusted me, but I wasn't that bothered, for the pleasure had overridden just about everything within me. I couldn't help but let out a moan at the feeling. I felt my knees become weak, and then I felt myself fall back onto the bed. My member came out of her mouth with a slight 'pop' when I fell back. Medusa looked at me, and then climbed onto me, and then took my manhood into her mouth once more. This time, however, she had her rear end pointing straight at my face.

I became a little curious as I let my finger lightly run down her womanhood. I was rewarded with a soft breathy moan. A small smirk came to my face, and then I began to run my finger up and down her area. At that, her breathing increased, her eyes shut tighter. The vibrations sent down my member when she moaned felt incredible, and it made me moan as well. I let my fingers press against her area, applying pressure at various random areas, seeing which spot seemed to affect her the most. After many moans, I've found that the spot that seemed to give her the most pleasure was a little nub right above her womanhood. Every time I even touched that spot, she'd go wild. I smirked a bit as I then began to play with that little nub, making sure to be gently, as so I do not hurt my goddess. She began to moan loudly, and it sent incredible vibrations down my member. I noticed that a sticky liquid began to slowly ooze its way out of her slit. It was then that I decided that I wanted to try to see what she tasted like. I leaned forward and then flicked my tongue out at her slit, at the liquid. It tasted sweet, like a special rare honey, but so much better. Also, she seemed to like that as well, so then, I began to lick at her area, as well as play with her little nub. So now, it was intense pleasure for both of us. I lost count on how long we continued to please each other with out mouths, but after a while, I began to feel funny, like I needed to pee, but I knew that it wasn't urine that needed to come out. The more she pleased me with her mouth, the more I felt this need to release something. I don't know if she did either, but the more I pleased her with my mouth, the sticky fluid that was coming out of her began to flow out more and more. I began to wonder if she was beginning to feel this need to release as well. My suspicion was confirmed soon afterwards.

"I...I...I need to...release...I need to release something..." she stuttered.

"M...me too..." I said.

It seemed that that fact made us want to do it even more, and then we intensified our oral pleasures on each other. The more we did it, the more we came to needing to release something. Finally, I could bare no longer, and then I grunted as I let out what needed to come out. At that same time, she did the same. I don't know what happened when I released, but when she did, a lot of fluid oozed out of her. I made quick work to lick up all of her fluids, not letting one drop go to waste. She tasted to good to let anything go to waste. I heard her cough and lift her head from my member. I peered over at her as she coughed a couple times before seeing her lick up her lips. I looked at what was on her lips, and it was a sticky white goo. What in gods name was that? He hoped that he was still human. I saw her lick it all up as well, and then, she turned around and smiled at me tiredly.

"That was...amazing." was what she told me.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Yes...it was." was my reply.

We both looked down at my member at the same time. To my surprise, I was still hard, even after all that. Medusa looked at me, and then she moved her hip downwards towards mine's. I looked up at her as my heart began to pound.

"Together forever, right Athenian?" she said.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Well then...I'll...take you into me..."

I looked at her when she said that, a little confused, but it all came to me when she began to lower herself down onto me, my member slowly sliding into her. I sucked in a deep breath at the feeling. She moved at a steady pace, before one could hear a slight tear. I looked up at her, and I saw her gasp and shut her eyes, tears flowing out of her eyes. I leaned up onto my elbows and reached out to her, placing my hand on her face. She seemed to take comfort in that, nuzzling my hand, as I felt her tears wet my hand. I slightly frowned at her pain. She moved down until I was completely inside her, and then she began to gring her hips in a small circular motion to try to rid of the pain. I let my head roll back at the feeling of her hips moving with me inside of her. She felt so amazing. She was so soft and warm inside...so silky soft and smooth inside...I feel that I could stay buried inside her all day. I saw that she began to get over the feeling of pain, as she began to stop crying. Finally, she was over it, I was safe to say. She then began to move up, and then come back down. The feeling was so incredible. I fell back onto my back and then watched as she began to move up and down on me. The more time went on, the faster she went. Her eyes were closed, so I settled to look at the next best thing, her bouncing bossoms. They were entrancing, just like her eyes, but I knew her eyes were enough to make me do whatever she wanted. I was a puppy, and I needed my master's love and care, which was something I was getting at this moment. I began to moan a little loudly as she began to move faster. I must've struck something within her, because every time she came back down, she always let out a muffled scream. A scream of pleasure, not pain. She was going up and down on me pretty fast after a while. I was disappointed to find that I had to release quicker than earlier. Apparently, so did she.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa...I...need to...release again..." she moaned out to me.

I was too filled with pleasure to say anything back. After a couple more times of her going up and down, she took me completely inside of her and then she clamped around my member with her inside walls. At that, I had to release as well, and then I felt the sticky white goo spill into her body. We were tensed up as our climaxes hit. When it was over, she collapsed down on top of me. We both were breathing so hard, as if we just completed a mile run in under a minute.

"I'll...bear you...lots of healthy children..." she breathed out to me.

As I was trying to catch my breath, I nodded my head.

"You'll...be the...perfect mother..." I breathed.

I believed it to be true.

"As you will be an...excellent father." she said back to me.

I could not thank her for her compliment, as our climaxes slowly ebbed away. Afterwards, we were both too tired to say or even do anything else, and then, we ended up falling asleep. My queen, my lover, my goddess, my Medusa...tucked safely into my arms.

The morning came all to fast for me. When the sunlight hit my face, I groaned as I pulled Medusa close to me. There was only one problem. She wasn't in my arms. I slowly opened my eyes and looked on the bed. She wasn't there. I checked under the sheets in search of her, and then turned my head, and saw her changing into her outfit. I let out a sigh of relief. I chuckled as I laid back down onto the bed.

"Medusa...come back to bed with me." I called out lazily to her.

She turned around and then smiled at me. Oh that beautiful smile.

"Sorry, I have new men to kill. I sensed ships earlier. I have to go out and take care of them." she said to me.

I whined a bit as I stood up and walked over to her and then wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and began to kiss her neck.

"Promise me you'll come back to me soon..." I said, almost pleading.

"I promise." she said back breathily as she tilted her head to the side to give me more room.

As much as I wanted to continue, she slowly pulled away and then looked at me.

"Get dressed and meet my sisters for breakfast. I'll be back, don't worry Athenian." she said to me.

She then began to walk off. I chuckled a little before looking at her retreating form.

"Gorgon!" I called out.

She stopped and then turned around to look at me.

"My name...is 'XX'." I said. (AN: Again, insert your name (or your character's) where the 'XX' is. .)

Medusa smiled at me and nodded her head, and then with that, she lept off. I smiled a little as I turned around to get dressed. Maybe being exiled was not a curse afterall.

* * *

AN: SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?! I'd really like to know how I did! Please Read and Review!


End file.
